Stripped Leorio
by PaperFox19
Summary: Leorio gets ambushed by Gon and Killua. Curse his teen body for enjoying it. Warning Yaoi Boy X Boy X Boy do not read if you do not like yaoi more warnings inside


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Young Topping Old Rim

Pairing: Gon/Leorio/Killua

Do not read if you do not like

Stripped Leorio

Leorio gets ambushed by Gon and Killua. Curse his teen body for enjoying it.

Killua and Gon have a very intimate relationship, and they were looking for someone to join in the fun. After much discussion the finally decided on the person they wanted to join. The two chuckled as they went after their man.

Leorio had the strangest sense that something was about to happen to him. It didn't take long for Killua and Gon to find him. Leorio stopped dead in his tracks as he stared at the two boys. "What's up Gon?" Leorio said feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The two boys looked at each other and smirked.

Killua brought out his claws and in a flash he shredded Leorio's clothing. The man gasped as his naked body was exposed as the bit of his clothing fell to the floor. Gon and Killua drooled as Leorio tried to cover up his body but to no luck, the boy's eyed his older body, many couldn't believe that Leorio was 17 his body looked so much older. Leorio tried to hide his crotch but the boys could see clearly his soft 10 inch cock hanging down over his hairy balls with a crown of dark pubes. He had hairy pits and hairy legs with a treasure path that went up to his naval.

Leorio panicked thinking he may have been cut up for a second. "Don't worry I was careful not to leave a scratch wouldn't want to hurt our new playmate." Killua said and retracted his claws. "New playmate?" Leorio asked and looked to Gon and his jaw dropped.

Gon had stripped naked and revealed his hard cock. 'How has he been hiding that?' Leorio thought and his cock twitched to life. He tried to hold his arousal down with little effect. Killua grabbed Leorio and forced him down to the ground, he removed his own shirt and used it to bind the older male's hand above his head.

Leorio gasped and cursed himself as he got fully aroused. 'Damn body betraying me!' Leorio cursed as his cock stood at attention. Gon spread the man's legs and eyed his tight ass. Gon licked 3 of his fingers and pushed one wet finger at Leorio's hole. "Hey wait what are you doing!" Leorio gasped as the finger pushed past the tight ring of muscle. "I'm prepping you silly it will hurt if I just stick it in." Gon said and added another finger. Leorio gasped and shivered in desire. "He's gonna fuck me?" The older male gasped his whole body shaking in desire.

"It feels fucking amazing when he gets going, and when he cums inside you it feels fucking great." Killua said stepping out of the last articles of clothing he had on. Leorio blushed as he saw cum leak out of Killua's ass and run down his legs. "Fuck!" Leorio gasped.

Gon added a third finger and began working the male's sweet spot making him buck and gasp like mad. "Fuck Gon oh fuck!" Gon pulled out his fingers with a groan of loss from the older male. "Hope you like Leorio I thought you'd be the best person to become our partner." Gon said positioning his hard cock at Leorio's stretched hole. The older male blushed and turned his head to the side. "Just go slow I've never done this before." Killua chuckled and moved on top of Leorio. "Cool then we will be your first."

Gon started pushing into Leorio stretching the male's tight ass wide. "Fuck Gon!" He moaned and Killua moved his ass in front of the male's face the boy's cock poking his chest. Leorio stared at the boy's abused hole leaking cum from the boys recent activities. Leorio leaned forward and ran his tongue across the boy's crack. "Oh yeah…" Killua moaned.

The dark haired youth sank balls deep in Leorio's body making the male moan hotly his warm breath teasing Killua's tight little hole. Gon began humping Leorio his hard cock kissing his sweet spot with each thrust. Leorio on his part took a step further and pushed his tongue into Killua's body and tasted Gon's cum that flooded the other boy's ass. "Oh yes that's hot fuck." Killua moaned as Leorio rimmed him. Gon pulled him forward a bit and kissed him their tongues dancing together as Gon slammed into Leorio's tight ass.

Leorio lost it first he cursed himself as he came his cum covering the kissing males. Gon broke the kiss and moaned as Leorio's tight inner muscles squeezed his cock. His came spraying his cum deep into Leorio's tight body. Killua came next his cum coating Leorio's body.

The boy's untied Leorio and snuggled up to the cum covered man. 'Oh fuck what did I just do!' Leorio thought and Gon pulled him into a kiss. "I hope you had fun Leorio we both want you to become our partner."

"Yeah it'd be fun." Killua said with a smirk. 'Fuck these brats are going to kill me.' Leorio sighed. "Fine I'll be your partner but I'm no bondage!"

The boys pouted. "Fine." Leorio felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. 'Oh fuck I'm so screwed.'

End


End file.
